


Sleep

by phantomdieb



Series: Shiratorizawa Diaries [3]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><em>Dear Diary, today we had a sleepover…</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>When Reon has to stay at home alone over vacation, he decides to invite the Volleyballteam for a sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

_Dear Diary, today we h_ _ad a sleepover_ _…_  
  
  
  
  
They were on summer vacation when Reon invited them to visit him at his home.  
  
  
His parents had to leave the country a few days after vacation started for some congress they really needed to attend. But that sadly meant that they had to leave their only son behind. Once again.  
He was used to it, but that didn‘t mean that he had to like it.  
  
  
So when his parents called him to tell him that they had landed safely, which was a thing they always did whenever they left for somewhere far away, Reon asked them if he could invite his friends for a sleepover. Reon‘s parents knew that their son was responsible enough, even with a house full of friends and no adults around so they allowed it.

  
  
–

  
  
They were currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Ushijima, Kawanishi and Reon, that is. Shirabu and Yamagata had left again to go and buy some snacks and drinks, as well as groceries, as Ushijima had offered to cook for them. They had settled for a hot pot, since it was easy to prepare and everyone could help a bit so that their captain wouldn‘t have to do everything on his own.  
  
  
The doorbell rang and Reon went to open the door. Standing there was Goshiki, a bright smile on his face and red dusting his cheek. His eyes were sparkling from excitement when Reon invited him inside.  
  
The first year pushed a present into Reon‘s hands – a bag of sweets. It wasn‘t is favourite type, as he preferred dark chocolate, but he wasn‘t ungrateful. He appreciated the gesture more than anything else. Plus, he was sure that it would be emptied in the following evening anyway.  
He took the bag from Goshiki‘s hands.  
  
“Thank you, Goshiki,” he said from the bottom of his heart and gave him a smile.  
  
The blush on the first year‘s cheek got more prominent as he stuttered a thanks again for inviting him to which Reon just laughed and told him that he‘s part of the team.  
  
  
After that they join the rest of the team in the living room. Reon just managed to sit down when the door bell rang again.  
He get up to open the door once more, to reveal Tendou and Semi standing there. Of course they came together. If Reon was honest, he would‘ve found it weird if they hadn‘t.  
  
“Hello, come in!” he stepped aside to make some space.  
  
Tendou clapped his shoulder.  
“Thank‘s for inviting us. That was a brilliant idea you had there.”  
  
Reon smiled.  
Tendou and Semi left their bags in the hall, right next to everyone elses‘ bags, before they joined them in the living room. They had been here before, as well as the other third years. It was the first time for their underclass men though. Goshiki‘s eyes were still wide when he looked around in wonder.  
  
“I didn‘t know your house was so big, Reon,” he whispered in awe.  
  
Tendou laughed and ruffled Goshiki‘s hair before he let himself fall next to him.  
“Right? Our Reon here is looks like a humble man because he‘s always so quiet and kind, but apart from Wakatoshi, he‘s probably the one living in the biggest house.”  
  
Although there was enough space to sit on, Tendou pulled Semi, who was still standing, into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist before he kept talking.  
  
“Well, but I guess you‘ll need a big house like that if you‘ve got a big heart like Reon,” he grinned and Reon was happy to hear the doorbell ring again so he could escape and hide his blushing face from the others.  
  
Reon didn‘t like it when people talked about his family‘s wealth just as much as he didn‘t like to show it off, but Tendou‘s compliment had left him completely flustered.  
He took a deep breath before he opened the door and as expected it were Shirabu and Yamagata who finally were back from their trip to the store. Together they carried everything into the kitchen and unpacked the bags before joining the others.  
  
“We‘re finally reunited,” Tendou grinned.  
  
“We‘ve been apart for like what, a week? A week and a half? I wouldn‘t call that a reunion,” Semi corrected him, still sitting in Tendou‘s lap. He seemed oddly comfortable there, so the team didn‘t dare to say anything.  
  
Tendou squeezed him tightly. “Aww, don‘t be like that Eita!”  
  
No one commented on the blush that spread on Semi‘s cheeks.  
“Whatever.”  
  
  
“Should we start preparing the food?” Reon suggested and suddenly had all eyes on him.  
  
“Who is cooking?” Tendou asked and started to grin when he got told. “Perfect. Wakatoshi‘s food is the best. You should watch and learn, Eita.”  
  
Semi wanted to turn to him, but it turned out to be pretty difficult, with Tendou‘s arms still around his waist. “What are you trying to say, _Satori_? Are you implying I cook badly?”  
  
“What? No!” Tendou‘s shock sounded genuine. “Your food is amazing. But it‘s just that Wakatoshi‘s is even better.”  
  
“And why does that matter?”  
  
But before they could continue arguing, Reon clapped into his hands.  
  
“Well, since it would be counter-productive for us all to cram the kitchen, we should split into groups. Ushijima, Semi and Kawanishi, you‘re responsible for the food.” The three nodded, already having expected it. “The next ones are responsible for making the beds. Hmm, I‘d like you to do that, Yamagata. Take Goshiki and Shirabu with you.”  
  
“Alright!” the libero grinned at him.  
  
“That leaves Tendou and me. We‘re gonna set up the table and help carrying the stuff from the kitchen.”

  
“Gotcha!” Tendou saluted. “Let‘s do this!”  
  
  
They divided. Reon went upstairs with the others first to show them where they could find the futons, as well as pillows and blanket before he went downstairs again.  
  
“Come on, Tendou,” he said. “Let‘s make that table look presentable.”  
  
Tendou gave him a thumbs up.  
  
  
Together they carried it into the middle of the living room so they would all have enough space to sit around it. Reon then got a cloth which he gave Tendou to clean the table throughly. If he had learnt one thing from his parents, who were both doctors, then it was that everything, especially if it involved food, had to be deep clean.  
  
  
He himself got the plates and bowls which he took to the kitchen to rinse and dry them again. He carried them back into the living room and with Tendou‘s help he arranged them on the table. Then they went to get the chopsticks and napkins.  
  
  
Once the others were done with the futons, the came downstairs again and helped as well.  
Everyone was working together and so it didn‘t take long until everyone was sitting in the living room at the table, excitedly chatting over their food.  
It tasted amazing, as expected if the best cooks of their team were responsible for it.  
  
  
Soon, everyone was full and satisfied. Tendou flopped down backwards and dragged Semi down with him.  
One by one they fell back, until Ushijima and Reon were the last ones sitting.  
Repressing a small sigh, Reon got up and started carrying the dishes back into the kitchen. Ushijima helped him. The others offered their help, but Reon smiled and told them to rest since they didn‘t intend to do the dishes and just wanted to clean the table.  
  
  
They were finished quickly and joined the others, although they were wiser and sat down on the couch.  
  
“Say,” Tendou whispered since he didn‘t want to disturb Semi who was dozing with his head on his shoulder, “what are we gonna do now? It‘s too early for the movie, right?”  
  
A quick look to the clock made Reon nod.  
“We could either go outside and play some volleyball in the garden or play some card or board games.”  
  
“How about Monopoly?” Yamagata suggested.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Tendou grinned. “But beware, I am a master of Monopoly!”  
  
  
Three hours and fourty-eight minutes later, their game of Monopoly was done. It left a frustrated Ushijima, a confused Goshiki, and a cussing Semi to a smug grinning Kawanishi, who had won the game. He proudly counted his money and announced the sum, making the others groan.  
  
“This is the son of a banker for you,” Shirabu mumbled under his breath.  
  
“My parents got nothing to do with that,” Kawanishi replied, raising an eyebrow at him. “I‘m just naturally this good at this game.”  
  
“Yeah sure.”  
  
“You‘re just salty because you lost. Admit it.”  
  
“I‘m not.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“I‘m not.”  
  
  
They vowed to never play this game again.  
  
  
It was finally late enough to watch a movie and the team huddled up. The third years took place on the couch. Due to narrow space on it Semi once again was sitting in Tendou‘s lap and Yamagata was pressed against Reon. The only one who had enough space to himself was Ushijima.  
The rest of the team decided to sit on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Kawanishi got up to turn of the light, while Shirabu put in the DVD. The snacks were sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.  
  
“Is everyone ready?” Tendou asked, clearly having a grin on his face.  
  
“What are we watching again?” Goshiki asked with a quiet voice, while everyone else mumbled in approval.  
  
“Oh, you‘ll see in a minute.”  
  
Goshiki gulped and hoped for the best.  
  
  
The movie had been chosen by Ushijima and Tendou and once it started Reon already regretted it. Because flimmering on the TV screen was nothing else than Marley  & me. He had seen this movie before. Back then it had been just Ushijima and him, but he remembered it vividly. This couldn‘t go well.  
  
  
Like he had predicted, everyone was crying. The sniffles echoed through the living room. Goshiki had long turned around, hiding his face in Ushijima‘s leg so that he didn‘t have to watch the rest of the movie. Semi was shamelessly sobbing into Tendou‘s shoulder, who was torn between wiping his own tears and comforting the setter. Shirabu stubbornly kept watching the movie, even though big tears ran down his cheeks as well. Kawanishi was watching him with a fond smile on his lips.  
  
And then there was Ushijima.  
  
The usually so stoic captain had pulled his one leg, which wasn‘t used as a hide away by a certain team member, to his chest and hid his nose in it. His eyes were still fixed on the TV screen. What was the most heartbreaking thing though, were the big, fat tears which fell from those eyes. His body was occassionally shaken by a silent sob.  
  
  
Reon couldn‘t bear to watch it anymore, so he got up with the excuse to get some more drinks for everyone. When he got up, it came to his mind that he should probably get some tissues as well, after this movie.  
  
He took a deep breath before he rummaged in the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. When he got up again, there was suddenly Yamagata standing in front of him. He almost screamed.  
  
“Sorry,” the libero muttered. “I didn‘t want to scare you.”  
  
“It‘s fine.”  
  
Yamagata‘s eyes were red and puffy from crying. It almost hurt Reon to see him like this.  
Without losing another word, Reon opened his arms and Yamagata threw himself at him, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Hey, it‘s fine. It‘s just a movie.”  
  
“I know,” Yamagata sobbed quietly into his chest. “But that doesn‘t make it less painful.”  
  
“That‘s true.”  
  
After that they stood in the kitchen in silence, Reon just comfortingly rubbing Yamagata‘s back.  
  
  
Some time passed until Yamagata finally let go of Reon and got up again. He had a small smile on his lips.  
  
“Thanks, I feel better now. Now go and get that drinks to the others. I bet they‘re already waiting.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” Reon watched him leave – he was going towards the bathroom – before he grabbed the bottles and went back into the living room. The movie was over and the others wiped their tears away, some of them still sobbing.  
  
“Who thought that it would be a good idea to watch this movie?” Shirabu asked, half angry, half hurt.  
  
Reon silently pointed at Ushijima and Tendou, who were still sitting there, silently blinking away their tears.  
  
  
After they cleaned up the mess, they made another vow: never watch sad dog movies _ever_ again.  
  
  
It was late, and after that movie, everyone felt kind of drained. Shirabu had started to yawn soon after the movie was over, soon infecting the rest of the team with it.  
Semi was practically dozing off on Tendou‘s shoulder anyway, and Goshiki looked like he would fall asleep standing in any second.  
  
  
“We should go to bed,” Reon suggested and the others agreed. He sent the others to go first – after all they were his guests – and stayed behind to put the plates into the dishwasher.  
  
“You don‘t have to do that alone. Let me help you,” he suddenly heard someone say. When he turned around, it was Yamagata. He was looking much better now. His cheeks were still a little red, but at least his eyes weren‘t anymore. And he had a smile on his face again.  
  
“Thank you. Could you hand me the plates then?”  
  
  
They worked in silence until they were done. The noises from the bathroom upstairs had graduately died down, so they both hurried to brush their teeth and wash their faces before they joined the others.  
  
They were all sleeping in one room, after all they were used to that and the room was big enough to fit them all. It was more fun as well.  
  
Except when Reon and Yamagata walked in, they both saw already half asleep underclass men and deadly tired third years.  
  
Shirabu was wearing a cow patterned shirt, Semi had obviously snatched a shirt from Tendou while Ushijima slept in a tanktop. Kawanishi and Goshiki wore old t-shirts, such as Reon himself. Tendou slept shirtless, as did Yamagata, he knew.  
  
  
Reon smiled.  
“Sleep?” he asked everyone.  
  
“Yeah,” they answered him, almost collectively.  
  
Reon waited until Yamagata lay down before he turned off the light and followed the light of Yamagata‘s phone so that he wouldn‘t fall over his team mates, as his futon was right next to the one of the libero.  
  
  
Reon lay down and pulled up the covers. Suddenly he was feeling very, very tired. He hadn‘t even noticed how exhausted he was until he lay down. At first he was fighting against it. He didn‘t want to fall asleep first, especially since he was the host. But after a while he gave in.  
Reon closed his eyes and let the even breathing of his friends lull him to sleep.  
  
  
A sudden smacking noise, followed by quiet cussing, was what woke Reon up. He blinked blearily and let out a small yawn before he decided that it was still too early to get up and move. Especially since it was so warm and soft and comfortable. He sighed contently when he cuddled back into the strong chest of someone behind him and pulled their arms closer around himself.  
  
Wait.  
  
Reon slowly blinked again, opening his eyes to see that he indeed someone had wrapped their arms around him. Their hands were intertwined to. He somehow managed to turn to look back without much movement and he got to see that it was Yamagata whom he had cuddled up to.  
  
  
Reon tried to gently push Yamagata away without waking him, but that just caused him to pull Reon even closer to himself.  
  
With a sigh, Reon accepted his destiny and closed his eyes once again, guessing that some more sleep couldn‘t hurt, especially when it was this comfortable.  
  
He dozed off immediately.  
  
  
The next time Reon woke up, a few more people seemed awake. Yamagata wasn‘t hugging him like a teddy bear anymore so he could sit up. Unsurprisingly Ushijima was up already, as well as Tendou and Shirabu.  
  
“Good morning,” he muttered quietly to not accidentally wake the others. They also wished him a good morning and then became quiet again.  
  
When Reon got up to use the bathroom, he saw that Goshiki had moved in his sleep and was now tightly holding onto Semi, who had his arms draped over the first year, while Kawanishi and Yamagata were spooning.  
  
Just like Yamagata and he had before, Reon remembered.  
  
He hurried to get to the bathroom. Not to hide the blush on his face. No. Not at all.  
  
  
Reon was brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Ushijima standing there.  
  
“I‘ll start making breakfast,” he said and Reon just nodded.  
Ushijima had been over enough times to know where everything was so Reon didn‘t have to go with him.  
  
He walked back into the room and saw that Goshiki had woken up already. The distress was clearly visible on his face. He was still lying there, Semi‘s arm draped over him. Poor child didn‘t know how to react, because he knew that if he woke up Semi, he‘d be in a horrible mood. And no one wanted a tired Semi in horrible mood.  
  
Tendou watched him for some time until he finally took pity on the first year and lifted Semi‘s arm so that Goshiki could roll away. Instead of letting the setter sleep though, Tendou started to gently shake him awake. Maybe that was for the better. After all Tendou was the only one who could get away alive from waking Semi.  
  
  
It was a good time to wake them, Reon decided, so he asked Shirabu to do the same with Kawanishi, while he‘d wake up Yamagata. Goshiki left for the bathroom.  
  
“Hey. Hey, Yamagata.” He shook the libero slightly. “Wake up.”  
  
Yamagata groaned in response and turned away to hide his face in his pillow.  
  
“You can‘t escape. C‘mon, wake up.” Reon reached out and started to massage the base of his neck. Reon smiled when he felt Yamagata relax under his fingers. Reon moved them up and massaged his neck at the base of his hairline when he heard Yamagata groan again.  
  
“You‘re unfair,” he mumbled drowsy, to which Reon chuckled.  
  
“Get up,” he said. “Wakatoshi is making us breakfast. You know he doesn‘t like it when the food gets cold so hurry up.”  
  
“Alright alright.” Yamagata said as he sat up. He yawned while he stretched and then scratched his chest. “I‘ll come down in a few.”  
  
With that he got up and went to the bathroom where he joined Goshiki and a still half-asleep Kawanishi.  
  
  
As he watched him go, Reon nodded to himself. Yeah, he‘d definitely tap that.


End file.
